


Reflection

by ximeria



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gathering data on alien tech might sound boring, but that's not always the case...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to: [](http://nicci-mac.livejournal.com/profile)[Nicci-mac](http://nicci-mac.livejournal.com/), for cheering and making weird noises.
> 
> Prompt: Jack/Ianto, Mirror

  
  
_Cover done by the lovely mz[](http://nicci-mac.livejournal.com/profile)[Nicci](http://nicci-mac.livejournal.com/) [[www](http://nexus-99.net)]_   


Ianto looked at his reflection, not focusing on what he was doing. The tying of the tie was second nature to him these days and in truth, he didn't really need the mirror to check. Using it was simply... habit.

A flicker of movement in the mirror caught his eye but when he stared directly at it, there was nothing but the reflection of his bedroom. Ianto shook his head and straightened the tie and tugged down the hem of the jacket. He was going to be early for work, but there was always plenty to do - besides, Jack liked a quick grope before the others came in.

Ianto didn't mind, it made up for the few nights they weren't spending together. He closed his eyes and smiled at the thought.

A shiver ran down his spine, as if someone had just run a hand down his back. Opening his eyes, Ianto gasped. There in his tall mirror, behind his own reflection, stood a naked Jack with the filthiest grin on his face. Ianto spun around, but there was no one there. Turning back again, he stared.

At that moment his mobile rang. Keeping his eyes at the reflection of Jack in the mirror he attached his bluetooth earpiece and activated the call.

 _"I see you've noticed,"_ Jack drawled through the earpiece.

"Jack? How..." Ianto trailed off, shivering again as he watched Jack's reflection stroking a hand down along his spine where he couldn't see it, but oh, could he feel it!

 _"The Rift dumped this nifty little device in the Hub sometime during the night,"_ Jack said. _"Suffice to say that I wanted to try it out - haven't seen one of these in ages."_

Ianto wanted to ask more questions, but this time the touch down his back went lower and Ianto had to steady himself against the frame of the mirror, causing it to wobble.

 _"Whoa,"_ Jack said huskily in his ear. _"Don't topple the mirror - or you'll be without visuals for this."_ Ianto felt heat covering his back, and when he managed to look into the mirror again, he saw Jack plastered against him.

"But..." Ianto tried again, breaking off with a groan as the sensation of a hand slid around his waist, deftly undoing his trousers to let gravity take them to the floor.

 _"I'm still in my office,"_ Jack explained, breathing a little heavier. _"This little device makes it possible for me to communicate and interact with you over shorter distances. Is it really important how?"_

Ianto groaned and shook his head. "Not really."

 _"Good,"_ Jack agreed and then Ianto's boxers were pulled down, letting his cock bob freely. It rarely took more than a touch or two from Jack, or a filthy suggestion to make Ianto hard.

In the mirror, Jack leered at him and Ianto watched as he reached between them. Then he felt the familiar touch of Jack's cock against his cleft and bit back a moan.

Ianto moved quickly, stretching for his bedside table while pushing back against Jack. A moment's fumble and he got the lube out, coated two of his fingers and reached behind to push them in as far as he could reach.

 _"Oh, you're so hot,"_ Jack whispered huskily in the earpiece.

"Do it," Ianto gasped pulling out his fingers.

 _"Yes sir,"_ Jack whispered in his ear. One arm tightened across Ianto's chest and then Jack slid inside him, making Ianto gasp. Through heavily lidded eyes, Ianto followed Jack's free hand as it slipped around him to grasp Ianto's cock.

That was all he could focus on. He could see nothing but the images in the mirror, feel nothing but Jack's slide in and out and the firm grip on his erection. Even though it made the mirror shake, Ianto gripped the frame harder and let Jack fuck him senseless. It was so surreal and very much a turn on to not be able to see Jack bringing him off when he looked down. He only saw his cock twitching, the foreskin being slid up and down, the pleasure as real as always.

Jack rammed harder into him, shaking with his release and Ianto cried out and watched his own semen spatter against the mirror a moment later. Breathing heavily, Ianto rested his head against his outstretched arm.

 _"So, hurry to work and help me ...research this alien gadget a little closer."_ The connection went dead and Ianto felt bereft as Jack's presence disappeared.

Research, right... Ianto's reflection smirked back at him.

 **The End**


End file.
